Rayman: Promises to the North
by Fantasydreamer16
Summary: After hearing cries for help, Rayman discovers a small creature that he has never seen before. Through tough circumstances, the two must band together and head up north to stop an upcoming disaster being caused by a large number of small, dark and unknown creatures.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

The lush leaves in the trees rippled about against the branches intensely as footsteps pounded into the ground by the roots, kicking up leaves with each stride.

The creature ran quickly, his bright blonde hair springing upward with every movement. With each time that one of his feet vibrated against the hard ground, an exhale shot out from between his lips as his heart pounded heavily against his chest.

His eyes widened as the cries that he had heard just moments earlier were growing louder, as he was getting much closer. Soon, he was ripping himself through thickets of prickers, nearly tearing the hood of his sweater clean off.

He winced when he received a small scratch on his nose, due to a vine of thorns that he hadn't seen directly in front of himself. He almost completely forgot about the small bout of pain soon as he heard the loud cry once again.

With one more hard pull, he tore himself from out of the thickets, a small drop of sweat beading on his forehead before proceeding to drip down his face.

That's when he saw it. There was a large group of snarling black creatures circled in a large group, around an old twisted tree.

One of the creatures immediately snapped its head around to look the limbless being in the eyes. It let out a growl, and a few of the others turned to look as well.

" Oh, wellll," one of the creatures crowed. " Look over here, boys. The little Hero of Light has come to save the day once again."

After saying those words, it cackled loudly. " Well it's a shame, Rayman! You're too late!" It cried.

The bright haired creature simply shook his head and pulled one of his hands backward, a large and brightly glowing sphere growing and expanding from his palm.

A few of the creatures let out cries of fear as they began to back away from the tree that they had been huddling around.

Now Rayman could clearly see what had been letting out the terrified cries. Between two large roots, a small white creature was curled up in a ball, shaking with fear.

Rayman suddenly let out a quiet gasp. The light within his right hand had grown to an outstanding size. In just moments, he swung his hand forward, firing the large shot of energy towards the band of dark creatures.

The small furry creature between the two tree roots let out a cry and bounded behind the trunk, absolutely terrified of what Rayman had just done, even though it had been meant to help.

Rayman smiled with satisfactory as he watched a few of the dark monsters literally evaporate into the air after they had been struck. The others that hadn't been hit let out shrieks of surrender before bounding away.

The bright haired being was about to turn around when he received a sharp strike to the head. He let out a groan and fell to the ground, grabbing at the back of his head.

Something was viciously smacking him against the head as he tried to rip it away. As he was being struck, his blurry vision could make out black, faded little creatures heading away.

A voice suddenly came shrill in Rayman's face. " Like I said, boy, you're too late. As soon as we reach the north, it's all over."

As the tiny, black creature continued to beat against Rayman's head, it muttered a loud chant. Rayman threw his hands backward once again in an attempt to grab the vicious little creature.

Rayman successfully got a good grip on the little creature and pulled it off the back of his head. He was now holding the screaming animal as far away from himself as he could.

Suddenly, it stopped and looked Rayman deeply in the eyes. A creepy smile formed over the small creature's face before it let out a quiet little laugh.

Abruptly, it began to squirm out of Rayman's hands. The limbless being was having a hard time even holding onto it.

_What...what the hell is this thing?!_Rayman thought to himself, still trying his best to keep his hands clasped tightly around the creature.

Finally, the creature had broken Rayman's grip. It then pounced from his hands and placed its paws firmly on Rayman's torso.

The limbless being let out a loud cry as he felt like he was being shocked to death. When the small, black creature had been chanting just moments earlier, it had obviously been setting up a spell.

Rayman fell to the ground, flat on his back as he writhed in pain. The creature was now standing directly in front of him, a cocky grin on its face.

The stinging inside Rayman's body was not stopping at all. He almost found himself crying from the immense pain that shot from each end of his body.

The creature could hardly keep his eyes open anymore. Such severe pain was taking its toll on the poor being. His vision was blurring, though he could still see the outline of the little black creature.

" That's right, Little Hero of Light, just close your eyes," it murmured. " Just go to sleep. I have some things to get done, and I don't want you bugging me when I do them."

Rayman glared blindly at the little creature, though the pain was making it impossible for him to speak. The limbless creature let out a moan as his eyes rolled back before closing.

The being had passed out. The pain had been too much for his body to handle.

The dark little creature soon ran off with the others, a feeling of satisfactory coursing through himself.

" Well, he won't be a problem now..."

As Rayman lied on the forest floor, completely unconscious, the little, scared animal that had been taking refuge behind the tree finally came out.

Its large eyes were wide as it approached the completely motionless Hero of Light.


	2. Chapter 1

Rayman seemed to be asleep for longer than he had ever been in his life. His thoughts danced through a soundless, emotionless, black realm for what felt like centuries.

He was having an absolutely mute sleep. He was beginning to wonder if he was even still alive.

_Is...is this what it feels like to be dead? Am I dead now?_  
Those were some of the very few thoughts that Rayman had through his almost entirely restless sleep.

Eventually, he felt himself waking up, though he couldn`t open his eyes yet.

He had awoke to something smooth against his lips. Something that smelled of the forest floor; green and fresh. Perhaps a large leaf.

Rayman was slightly suprised when he felt water beginning to pour into his mouth. He let a tiny sigh escape his lips as he swallowed down every drop of water that made its way onto his tongue. He was horribly parched, and extremely thankful for the water that he was recieving.

Eventually, the water stopped dripping, much to Rayman`s disappointment. The limbless being wanted more, and he was sure that he needed it as well.

The urge for water was pushing Rayman to try to open his eyes. He tried a few times, but found himself to be very unsuccessful the first few attempts.

In one more try, the light began to pierce his mind as his eyes opened a bit. At first, his vision was blurry, and almost completely white. As soon as he managed to open his eyes all of the way, his pupils almost immediately focused on two other large eyes that were staring down at him.

There was a tiny white creature standing over him, a large, green leaf that was dripping with small water droplets clutched between her tiny, cream colored hands.

Rayman opened his mouth and tried to speak, but not a sound came out. He let out a sigh, irritated that he hadn`t been able to say anything at all.

That`s when he decided to try again.

Though his voice was raspy and quiet, he managed to finally murmur," Water...please."

When he said this, he had moved one of his hands in a gesture of wanting.

The small creature`s eyes went wide when it saw Rayman`s hand move. It let out a startled cry and dropped the large leaf on the ground before running as quickly as it could, hiding behind a quite large willow tree.

Rayman questioningly looked at his hand, trying to see if anything was wrong with it after watching the small creature`s reaction. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Though it took a lot of effort, he managed to finally sit up, though he almost immediately regretted it. He could`ve sworn that every muscle in his body had been stretched out much too far. He rubbed his hands against his aching torso, groaning slightly.

_Ugh, whatever that little black thing did definitely hurt me,_he thought grimly to himself.

Soon, Rayman began to realize that he has been lying right next to a small creek.

The limbless creature managed to bend over the side, anxiously drinking the water that he brought up in his cupped hands. It felt absolutely heavenly to finally have some cold liquid going into his absolutely parched body.

After drinking for a few more minutes, the limbless creature realized that he direly needed to use the restroom as well.

_God...how long have I really been asleep?!_He thought to himself as he urgently rushed off , hiding behind some extremely thick brush.

A few extremely short moments later, he reappeared; a contented sigh quietly escaping his lips. He walked back over to the creek, glancing around anxiously.

Soon, his mind traced back to what had happened before he had blacked out.

_What were those little black things...?_ Rayman questioned himself. _And even more important, why are they going up north? Where...did they even come from?_

He shook his head sighing. _Well...looks like I have more problems to fix._

Rayman`s attention was soon brought to a tall willow tree. He could see a long white tail waving ever so slightly next to a few of the giant roots.

He approached the tree quietly. He peaked over the edge of the trunk and looked down, seeing a small white creature with long ears shaking with what Rayman presumed to be fear.

The Hero of Light quietly stepped out in front of the tree, where the tiny animal could see him clearly. He softened his gaze and smiled.

In response, the tiny creature pressed its back against the tree, still obviously terrified of Rayman.

Rayman put his hands behind his back and plopped himself down on the ground, trying to make himself seem less threatening.

" Hey," He quietly muttered. " I`m not gonna hurt you."

The small animal seemed to appear a little less tense, but still shaking. It blinked, big, inncocent brown eyes at Rayman blankly.

" Now," Rayman started once again, his voice calm. " How long have I been out for?"

The small, white creature held up two paw-like fingers to Rayman.

" Two hours?" Rayman asked.

The long eared animal shook it`s head. An obvious "no".

Rayman`s eyes went wide. " Two days? I`ve been unconscious for two days?"

The timid animal nodded. " I...I kept giving you water..." It whispered.

Rayman smiled at the furry, white creature. As he looked at it, he realized that he really didn`t even recognize the species that the small animal was.

" Well, I see that," Rayman let out a chuckle. " Thanks for taking care of me."

He scratched the back of his head as he looked at the young creature once again.

" My name is Rayman. What`s yours?"

The white animal wrung at its paws nervously as she looked at Rayman with wide eyes.

" It`s...Illiad..."


	3. Chapter 2

Rayman smiled at the tiny creature, a gentle expression sustained onto his face at that very moment. He glanced at Illiad another few moments before his mouth slowly curved into a frown, concern gripping at his being.

Rayman lowered his gaze before looking the small animal in the eyes.

" So, Illiad...why were you being attacked? Do you know?" Rayman asked, keeping his voice as calm as he could; trying his best not to frighten the timid animal.

Illiad slowly shook her head, her eyes filled with terror, and what seemed to be an odd form of confusion.

Rayman sighed. " Well, I guess that some people just like to cause problems, don`t they?" Rayman murmured.

Illiad looked at him quite blankly, but then finally nodded. It seemed that she was deeply thinking about something.

" I, um...I don`t wanna make you walk back to your home alone. Those nasty little things might still be around, so I`ll walk with you," The Hero of Light said, standing back up onto his feet.

A smile finally returned to his face as he glanced down at the little animal.

" Well, Illiad, lead the way," he said, taking a small step forward.

After a few moments of complete and utter silence, he glanced back at the small, white animal. His expression immediately turned back to one of concern when he saw that Illiad was clutching her head, a shocked expression on her face.

" Home?" She repeated. " Home?!"

Suddenly, her terrified eyes glanced up and leveled with Rayman`s.

" I...I don`t remember-!" she gasped. " I don`t remember my home!"

Rayman`s mouth dropped open for a few seconds, though he hadn`t realized that he had even done it. He then proceeded to ask another question.

" Okay, well what about your mother? If you tell me her name, I might know her. Then I could find your house that way," Rayman suggested, a hint of hope to his voice.

Illiad looked even more horrified by that question then the last. Rayman bit down on his lip.

_Oh no..._

" Momma...?" Illiad gasped. " I can`t remember her name...I don`t even recall what she looks like!"

She slapped her paws over her face and let out a quiet whimper.

" I don`t even know _what I am_ anymore!" she cried. " The only thing that I _can _remember is my name!"

Her tiny shoulders shook when she spoke. It was clear to see that Illiad was now scared out of her senses.

Rayman silently gasped when he heard a quiet sniff come from the small animal. He could now clearly see that Illiad was crying.

The limbless being swallowed hard as he approached her slowly. He bent down and gently touched her shoulder.

This caused Illiad to snap straight up, looking at Rayman with large, tearful eyes.

" Hey," Rayman said quietly. " I`ll help you get your memory back, Illiad. Don`t worry."

The limbless being knew very well that the child was much too young to leave alone, especially as of now. With dark and evil creatures running around, who knew what would happen? If they had come for Illiad once, surely they would come again.

" B-but what if I _don`t_remember?! As of now, I have no family!" The animal whimpered, wiping at her eyes and sniffing loudly.

Rayman shook his head. " Of course you do. They`re probably all searching for you now," he said, a slight smile returning to his face.

Illiad looked at the ground, dispair in her gaze.

" N-no...those things that were attacking me...I think they already got my family. Why else would they have wanted me?!" Illiad sniffed loudly once again.

Rayman bit his lip, and his heart sank down into the dark pits of his chest. A coldness filled him, numbing at his inner soul. He knew perfectly well that what Illiad had just said was probably true.

" We`ll just have to get them back then, Illiad. Those creatures had mentioned traveling to the north, so we have some sort of lead , right?" Rayman murmured, a look of determination forming into his face.

He held out a hand towards the young creature, a tiny smile on his face.

Illiad simply stared at it for a moment, glancing up at Rayman every few seconds.

Eventually, she slowly lifted her own tiny hand and out it on his.

Rayman then pulled Illiad onto her feet and glanced at her sternly, though his signature smile still remained in tact. The Hero of Light stayed in a confident stature, just as he always would in times of need.

" Illiad, we better start to cover ground now. We haven`t got a moment to lose," Rayman said, taking a step forward.

Much to his surprise, Illiad had actually began to follow, though her expression remained blank, and she was silent.


End file.
